


Zealot

by Skull223



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull223/pseuds/Skull223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she was China Sorrows, her parents called her Elizabeth. Before she became neutral, she was a follower of the Faceless Ones. Before she hated Bliss, she loved him. A story detailing the misspent youth of the most beautiful woman in the world, and how she became what she is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zealot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! This is my first fic on the Archive, so constructive criticism is very much welcome. This idea has been rattling around inside me for a while, and I finally decided to write it. Enjoy!

His mother's shrieks penetrated the air, reverberating through every inch of the house. Edward covered his ears and sobbed, and his father pulled him tighter against his chest.

 "Hush, little one," he said, rubbing Edward's back soothingly, " It will be over soon. Your brother is giving mother difficulty, but he will be with us when he tires of his womb."

 "He's.. Hurting mother," the boy sniffled into his father's shirt.

 "All babies cause their mothers' pain on the birthing bed. It is the price they must pay for the sins of our ancestors."

 Another scream pierced the air, and Edward pushed his face further into his father.

 "That doesn't seem fair," his little voice said, "men don't have to pay a price."

 His father's smile was warm as he hugged his son. "It is simply the way of things, my child. It is not our place to question the Faceless Ones."

 One final scream, and then the wailing cry of a newborn. "Here he is," his father said happily.

 A maid scurried in, curtsied, and spoke. "Your lady wife will see you now, Mister Recreant." He nodded and squeezed his son's shoulders before moving past him and out of the room.

 

"She's beautiful," the brunette murmured, her eyes fixed on the screaming baby in her arms.

 "She is," her husband responded, standing at her bedside and gazing down at his daughter with equal adoration.

 "She will need a given name," the figure by the window observed, moonlight shining off grey hair. "A name to offer up to the dark gods when she decides upon her own."

 The couple glanced at each other. "Yes, mother," the man said, his voice shaking slightly, "she will be called Elizabeth, if it please you."

 Amaris Woe pursed her lips, savouring the fearful look on her son's face. After a long moment, she spoke. "It will suffice." Edmund Recreant slumped in relief, and Amaris held back a smirk. She stalked forward and glowered down at her granddaughter. "Be silent," she snapped, and the child quieted. A promising start.

 

Edward frowned down at his sleeping sister, his little brow furrowed over his big eyes. " Father said I would have a brother. Elizabeth is a girl's name."

 His mother smiled and ruffled his black hair. "We cannot know if a child will be a boy or a girl until it is delivered, little one. You might still have a brother, some day."

 The boy shook his head. "No. I don't want a brother if he'll hurt you like she did. I don't want..."

 His mother smiled, placing a finger over his lips to quiet his worries. "Worry not, little Edward. Mother shall be well. You were cooperative when it came to the birth; Elizabeth was not. We cannot hold that against her.

 "You must protect your little sister, my son. Many men will want her, but not all of them will love her. Not all of them will treat her kindly. You must protect her from them, as only an elder brother can. And you must also love her with all your heart, as she will love you with hers. And I love you both with mine." She leaned forward, and he did the same, and she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Go now, and fetch the maids. Mother must sleep."

 

"I'm afraid not, my dear," the cook chuckled, bending down to ruffle Elizabeth's hair."Your mother has already told you - no food until after prayer."

 Elizabeth widened her eyes, wobbling her lip slightly and clutching at his breeches. "Please?"

 The cook looked back at her for a moment before sighing and passing her a small sugar cake. "Just one. And Don't tell your mother."

 Elizabeth smiled and stuffed the cake into her mouth, wiping her sticky fingers on her dress. She turned and wandered back out the door, smiling at a passing servant. A family of ducks had gathered by the pond, and she quacked at them, giggling as they responded in kind. She saw a purple flower at the waterside and plucked it from the earth, marvelling at it's beauty, then did her best to put it back and left the ducks to their play.

 As she waked up the steps to the house's big front door, she saw a ginger cat perched on the wall. Moving as quietly as possible, Elizabeth moved up behind it and wrapped her arms around it's slender frame. It scratched her and she cried, letting it go, but then her father was there and he was hugging her, so she stopped.

 "Where have you been, little one?" he asked softly. "Stealing cakes from the nice cook again?" She giggled, and he smiled. "Come. We must go and pray now. The priest is waiting for us." He took her hand in his, and she followed him to the temple.

 

 Edward knelt beside his little sister, watching her through half-lidded eyes. The rest of the household knelt around them, dotted about the room, all of them with eyes squeezed shut and lips moving in silent prayer. He watched her shuffle uncomfortably, pause for a moment, then open her eyes. 

 "Edward," she said, "Can we go home now?"

 The sound of the slap echoed around the hall, and Edward's eyes widened as he saw his grandmother looming over Elizabeth.

 "Quiet, child," she snapped, voice as sharp as her violence. Elizabeth clutched at her cheek, looking up at Amaris with fearful eyes. She started to cry. Edward shuffled forward and hugged his sister, positioning himself between her and grandmother, who instead yanked Edward to his feet by the ear and dragged him to the door, Elizabeth still clinging onto her brother.

 'I will not cry', he thought as the temple door slammed shut behind him.

 "Foolish children!" Grandmother shrieked, "Misbehaviour will not be tolerated!"

 'I will not cry', he thought again as the slaps landed, again and again, 'I will not cry I will not cry I will not cry.' His cheeks stung and his face burned but his eyes remained dry, and he clung onto his sister for dear life.


End file.
